User blog:Qwertyxp2000 the second/Quotes
The following are some of the important quotes of The Giver (film). They are listed in the order they appeared in the film. Quotes Jonas's voiceover - After The Ruin, we started all over. Creating a new society. One of true equality. Rules were the building blocks of that equality. We learned them as newchildren. Rules like... Use precise language. Wear your assigned clothing. Take your daily injections. ("Injected!") Jona's voiceover - Obey the curfew. Never lie. (The Giver title card) Jona's voiceover - My name is Jonas. I don't have a last name. None of us did. That day, the day before graduation. I had met it. I was scared. Tomorrow we would be assigned our jobs, our purpose. It seemed that everybody knew theirs already. (pauses) Not me. I was lost. I always felt that I saw things... (Trees moving in fast series of cuts with full color) Jona's voiceover - ... differently. I saw things that other people didn't. (pauses) Jona's voiceover - I never said anything. I didn't want to be different. Who would? (Uneasy music) (Buzzing sound of a wasp) Jonas - Ow! That's the pain they all talk about! The Giver - No, not even close. Did you... Jonas - It had a face! Wait, was that, umm... alive? The Giver - Don't skip ahead, did you notice anything about it? Jonas - Yes, it hurt. The Giver - No, only quality. Jonas - Well, maybe. (pauses) I think I saw it in my friend Fiona's hair. The Giver - My first was yellow. If you thought the sled was special. (Peaceful music with Jonas standing on a yacht staring at all the colorful sunset) (Jonas is out of the memory and stares at all the new colors he sees) Jonas - Woah! It's... red! The Giver - Yes. There's red, green, blue, many different colors! You'll see them all the time. But our people, they chose to do without all of them. Color, race, religion; they created sameness. If we were different, we could be envious, angry, resentful. Consumed with hatred. We need sameness. Don't you think? Jonas - Oh I completely agree. But still, it's all so, beautiful. Jonas's voiceover - They always said that Elsewhere was so far away. But it wasn't. In was right there. Close enough to touch. (Intensely somber music) Jonas's voiceover - I hadn't been wrong. This was wrong. They haven't eliminated murder - they brought it back home. They just called it by a different name. (Sad but solemn music) Jona's voiceover - Father, he didn't know any better. I did. Fiona - I have felt things. Jonas's mother - (quietly) What? Fiona - I felt that there is something more... Jonas's mother - Fiona. Fiona - Something missing from our lifes. No, not missing. Something that has been stolen from me and from you. I don't know what it is exactly, but Jonas does. I have felt things. And they were warm, and they were nice. They were beautiful. I have felt things. I have felt things. I have felt things. Jonas's voiceover - I wish I had been here when the memories returned. They were the truth. The Elders and their rules are the lies. (Background changes from the colored community to Jonas starting to stop on his sled) Jonas's voiceover - So I do not apologize. I knew Fiona is safe, that I would see her again. And then I held the future right in my arms.(A faint voice of the singing of the carol Silent Night) Jonas's voiceover - The Giver has let us here, to this house. It was real. (pauses) From far behind me, from the place I had left. I thought I heard music too. Perhaps it was only an echo. But it was enough. It would lead us all home. (Credits) Category:Blog posts